1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for displaying contents of various errors which may occur during operations of a transmission system and transmission of images by such system. More particularly, it is concerned with a facsimile device, in which an image recording element is used for error displaying purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of facsimile device has so far been classified generally into a high grade machine and a common grade machine. The high grade machine incorporates in its operational panel an exclusive error display element made up of a light emitting diode (LED), liquid crystal, or the like, with which erroneous operations done by an operator of the machine are displayed on the element. Even such a high grade facsimile device provided with such an exclusive error display device, however, could not indicate the nature of a machine stoppage during image transmission for the reason that the display element is costly and needs much power to keep itself on even after the machine has stopped its operation. On the other hand, the common grade facsimile machine has only a simplified display device, or none. Such display device, if any, has been limited to a simple indication of "ERROR", "NO PAPER", etc. by means of an LED, etc.